


Карапузник

by fandom The Gentlemen 2020 (fandom_The_Gentlemen), lintares



Category: The Gentlemen (2019)
Genre: Crafts, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Mossarium
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:15:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25715647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_The_Gentlemen/pseuds/fandom%20The%20Gentlemen%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lintares/pseuds/lintares
Summary: Самое неприхотливое домашнее животное - это мох. Так что это моссариум, мухомор и опята выполнены вручную из акригеля. Высота мухомора - 2,5 см
Comments: 10
Kudos: 50
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2020, The Gentlemen Fandom Kombat 2020 - Level 3 - Челлендж





	Карапузник

**Author's Note:**

> Карапузы не знали, кто принес им в зал камушек с их самоназванием и нарисованной коноплей, но тренироваться стали куда усерднее. А Тренер тут — мухомор в клеточку.

[ ](https://i.imgur.com/kCsjRnj.jpg)

[ ](https://i.imgur.com/oBtzFEm.jpg)

[ ](https://i.imgur.com/5a0d7wp.jpg)

[](https://i.imgur.com/IIhwG8X.jpg)


End file.
